The present invention relates generally to shielded cable termination, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a single connector providing environmental protection, strain relief, and cable shield termination to a high voltage shielded coaxial cable.
In the assembly of many types of electrical equipment, it is common to use shielded cables. In general, these are electrical cables having one or more insulated conductors sheathed in a common conductive layer referred to as the shield. This shield is typically composed of braided strands of metal (e.g., copper or aluminum). These shielded cables are used with termination systems designed to provide both electrical and mechanical interface functions.
Conventional systems are built using detachable connectors or bolted connections that may include a gland-type enclosure seal, often with the electrical interface and the mechanical interface provided as discrete elements. Providing conventional-style environmental protection, strain relief, and cable shield termination with the termination system often uses many parts joined with multiple crimping operations. As the number of parts and the number of crimping operations for terminating a shielded cable decreases, reliability improves and costs decrease.
What is needed is a system and method that improves reliability and cost-effectiveness of shielded cable termination systems.